


Somewhere on a Beach

by Salmch21



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Believe in Swan Queen, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Emma Swan Friendship, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan Fluff, F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swan-Mills Family, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmch21/pseuds/Salmch21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Regina go on vacation after Hook and Emma break up. Slow burn SQ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Will You Go On Vacation With Me?

Somewhere on a Beach  
Will You Go On Vacation With Me?

A/N: Emma and Regina go on vacation after Hook and Emma break up. Slow burn SQ.

Emma storms into the mansion on a mission to find Regina. Of course this did not sit well with the newly reinstated mayor at all. “Emma…. What in the world is the meaning of you barging in here like this?” She said with her hands on her hips. “Do you want to go on vacation with me? Just you and me, I need to get out of this place and you are the only person that I can think of that I want to go with right now.” Emma said in a rushed breath looking at Regina with a fire in her eyes.

“What are you talking about Emma?” Regina said very confused. “Why do you need to get out of Storybrooke and take a vacation? We only just got back a few months ago.” Walking closer to Emma to read her better. “I know we weren’t on a vacation by any means but still.” Regina said trying to calm Emma down. “It’s Hook” Emma sighed exasperatedly, “I just need to get out of here so I don’t have to look at him, be with him, or talk to him; I just need a break.” Emma let out a deep breath. She didn’t want to admit to anyone that Hook and her were having issues now that he was back from the Underworld. She felt ashamed that they all went down there to help her bring him back and now there they were without a relationship to show for it.

“Why do you need to get away from him? I thought that this is what you wanted?” Regina put her hands on Emma’s shoulders to reassure her. Looking down into her eyes Regina carefully asked her next question “Did he do something to hurt you?” she said as she dropped her hands to her side and balled them into fists. “If he did I will kill him and send him back to the Underworld myself.” Emma held her hands up in defense trying to calm her friend. “Physically, no. Emotionally, well he is acting like all that I did, that we did, was for nothing. He is acting like he did when we were the dark ones, pushing me away and treating me like I am the one who owes him the world.” Emma said as she started to pace in the foyer. “Doesn’t he know that I gave the world up for him? I risked all of you for him, wasn’t that enough?” She stopped and looked Regina in the eyes. “Oh well, it doesn’t matter now. We broke up, which is why I need to get out of here. I figured with all that has happened with Hook and Robin that you and I need, no, we deserve a break.” Emma said running her hands through her sun kissed hair.

Regina was surprised by what Emma was telling her. Not that she thought that Hook was good enough for the Savior to begin with, but for him to be so ungrateful at the second chance that he was getting when Robin was gone. The brunette didn’t even have to think about it for any amount of time. She would go to the end of the Earth for Emma; she was her best friend or at least that is what she like to tell herself. “Of course I will go with you. I can’t believe that one handed, eyeliner wearing pirate is being such a….. Dick.” Emma laughed at the term that Regina decided to use to describe the man she was running away from.

“So Miss Swan” Regina said with a smirk on her face. “Where do you propose that we go?” “Anywhere with a beach. That is the only place that I want to go. Have someone wait on us hand and foot and bring us drinks and swim.” She said flopping down on the love seat in the sitting room as Regina followed her. “That sounds lovely dear. It would be nice to get away and not have to think of the next disaster that we will have to take care of. I am sure the town will be okay for a week or two right?” She said as she properly sat down on the love seat next to Emma. “I would hope so. I mean it’s not like we are going to come back to the town burnt to ashes and everyone living in the woods right?” Emma said laughing as she pulled out her phone and opened her travelling app. “Well it isn’t like they haven’t lived in the woods before.” Regina said with a light tone in her voice. “I think that Zelena and Snow can take care of the town while we are gone to ensure that it is in one piece when we get back.” Regina said bumping her shoulder into Emma and laying her head on Emma’s shoulder looking at the destinations that they could go to.

After a couple of hours of looking at of their choices and discussing each one at length they decided to go to an all-inclusive resort in Tahiti with an over water bungalow. One of the perks of the curse was that Regina had enough money to get them both tickets that would fly them out in 3 days. This would allow them enough time to talk to Henry, the Charming’s, and Zelena. They also wanted enough time to pack and for them to get their paperwork in order at both Town Hall and the Sheriff’s station.

Regina left Snow in charge as the temporary Mayor until she returned as Snow has taken that position before. Emma left the Sheriff’s station to David and asked Mulan to be his Deputy while they were gone. Since the Charming’s were going to be so busy with the town, they decided that Henry would stay in the mansion with Zelena. Henry was excited at the opportunity to get to know Zelena as his Aunt and liked the idea of being around his baby cousin Robyn too. Zelena was happy to spend some quality time with him as well so they could get to know one another on a more personal level. Having a family was new to her and she wanted Henry to like her.

During those three days leading up to their departure Emma didn’t hear from Hook once, nor did anyone else for that matter. It was rumored that he and the Jolly Roger were gone, but it could not be confirmed. Emma was of course worried about him but tried her hardest not to dwell on the situation. The last thing she wanted to do was spoil their mood by talking about Hook. She wanted to enjoy this vacation with Regina and didn’t want the “Dick” as Regina refers to him now ruin it.

Trying to get her mind in the right place for their vacation, Emma and Regina went shopping. Of course not even close to one of her favorite things to do, but at least she was with Regina. Being with her took her mind off of any and all problems. She didn’t think of anything but them or Henry when they were together and that was comforting in this situation. Of course this has always been the case when she was with Regina. A feeling she had never felt before coming to Storybrooke and meeting the woman that could always make her feel better. I guess this is what it feels like to have a best friend Emma thought to herself knowing that she never had the same feeling with Lily.

They were able to find a lot of things to wear to the beach and for dinners at night. It took a lot of coaxing on Emma’s part to get Regina into a casual look that would be more appropriate for the beach as she kept finding things that would be suited for royal meetings instead of a beach vacation. The only thing that they had not gotten was bathing suits. Of course neither of them had seen each other in swimming attire as there were only three months out of the year that they could swim and it always seemed that they were saving everyone during that time. The only time that would have been close was when Regina tried to give Emma the basket of apples at Granny’s B&B when she first moved to town and Emma answered the door in her underwear and a tank top.

They went into their last store with bathing suits on their minds. They both found a couple that they liked and went into the dressing rooms to try them on. Each had picked out a couple of bikinis and one pieces. Once they had their first ones on they both walked out to show each other. Regina had picked out a candy apple red suit that accentuated but covered all of her curves. Emma chose an all-white suit with high cut bottoms that accentuated her muscular body. As soon as they saw each other their faces flushed. All of the thoughts that they had buried in the back of their minds quickly surfaced.

Regina cleared her throat trying to gain composure and said “Wow that looks great on you Emma.” She swallowed thickly as she ran her eyes over the younger woman. The feeling that Regina was having was an all too familiar one that she’d been fighting over the years. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from the sheriff and to be honest was getting slightly aroused by the swimwear that she was in. “Thank you.” Emma said shaking her head slightly as she ran her eyes up Regina’s form to look into her eyes. “You look amazing.” And super-hot she thought “When do you have time workout? I mean you are almost as fit as me.” Emma said in a joking tone hoping to lighten the mood. “I work out.” Regina huffed. “I do yoga, Pilates, and run after work.” “Well it is definitely working out for you Madame Mayor. You are going to get a lot of looks when we hit the beach that’s for sure.” Emma said going back into the dressing room to finish trying on her swimsuits. When did I start thinking that Regina is hot she thought “I appreciate the compliment Sheriff.” Regina said following Emma’s lead and trying on the rest of her suits.

The night before they were set to leave, Emma and Regina stayed in a hotel room in Boston so they didn’t have to get up so early to make the drive. Their flight was at 6:00am and they thought it was best to just stay the night somewhere close to the airport. They decided that they were going to check in and then go out to dinner. The night started out roughly when they found out that the hotel booked their room incorrectly and they ended up with a single queen size bed. However, they decided to make the best out of the situation and just share the bed. Sharing a bed is innocent enough right? Regina thought as they went to the room to drop off their luggage. I surely hope so; I don’t want to wreck this vacation before it even starts.

They went to a fancy dinner to celebrate the fact that they were going to be out in the world without the responsibilities of the whole town and Henry on their shoulders. It was nice that they could have a break and not think about anything but the fun that they were going to have. They went to the fanciest restaurant in Boston, Emma had only gone to once before due to the price called L’Espalier. It was worth the money that they had to pay as the food was divine. The wine selection was also comparable to that of Regina’s and delicious. After having one too many drinks and finishing their meal they decided to go back to the hotel.

It was around 10:30pm when they got back and they decided to have one last drink before laying down for bed. Regina had packed a couple of smaller travel bottles of her apple cider to enjoy before they headed out. They decided that relaxing on the bed with their drinks was the perfect start to their vacation. Once their drinks were done they decided to get their pajamas on. They were both nervous to change in front of each other. Emma grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom and Regina changed by the bed. Regina was a little relieved when Emma took her clothes into the other room so there wouldn’t be another situation like the bathing suits where she might give away her feelings for the blonde. Little did she know; Emma was starting to realize the she has had feelings for the mayor for some time now. When Emma got out of the bathroom Regina was already lying in bed and she joined her.

“Thank you for going on vacation with me.” Emma said as she rolled onto her elbow looking at Regina. “Well dear, I couldn’t just let you go on your own. Who knows what type of trouble you would have gotten yourself into.” Regina mimicked Emma’s motions propping herself up and smiled. “Yeah, always the troublemaker I am.” Emma chuckled and pushed a stray hair behind Regina’s ear. Regina blushed at the gesture and said “Well I suppose we should go to sleep since we have a wakeup call of 4am.” and rolled over onto her back. “Agreed, we have a long flight tomorrow and we will be exhausted when we get to Tahiti.” Emma said as she laid back as well. “Goodnight Dear” Regina said laying there unable to close her eyes. “Goodnight Regina.”

Regina could only think about the soft touch of Emma’s fingertips brushing her hair back and what she looked like in those bathing suits. She knew that this would be a long two weeks of a vacation, but was hoping that it would help Emma get over Hook. Regina finally fell asleep but could do nothing but dream of Emma and her hands running over her body. She only wished that she could do that in real life and not just in her dreams. Maybe this vacation is what she needs to help Emma see that Hook is a terrible match for her and that maybe they should be together instead.

When the alarm finally went off in the morning they found themselves tangled in each other’s arms. Regina had moved in her sleep over to Emma and laid her head on her shoulder and her arm was draped over Emma’s stomach. Emma in turn had her arm around Regina with her hand on her back and her legs tucked around Regina’s. “Well someone likes to cuddle when they sleep.” Emma said looking down at their bodies chuckling. Regina blushed and quickly moved herself off of Emma. “Sorry I didn’t mean to invade your space” “Really it is fine, it was nice to have another person next to me when I slept. I haven’t had that in a long time and it was refreshing.” Emma said as she smiled. “I know what you mean, I haven’t had such a good sleep in a while.” She said as she got out of the bed and walked over to the bathroom with clothes to take a quick shower.

Wow that was the best night’s sleep that I have ever had. How is it possible that it was Regina that made that happen? Hook never did that for me. Emma thought as she got some coffee ready as Regina took her shower. Thoughts of Regina’s body against hers flooded her mind while she drank her coffee and waited for Regina to be ready for their day of travel. If Emma was being honest with herself, thinking of Regina made her heart skip a beat. Just like it had when they were trying on bathing suits. To be frank it was not the first time that Regina has had this effect on her. But there was no way that Regina felt the same way.

Once Regina was finished getting ready she came out of the bathroom and Emma went in to take a quick shower herself. They had both decided that this would be best since they have a 16-hour flight ahead of them. Regina of course did the same as Emma and drank some coffee while thinking of the blonde in the shower. However, coming to grips with her feelings long ago she thought of what Emma looked like under the warm water and herself joining the golden haired woman. As her thoughts run rampant she failed to notice that Emma had come out and was saying her name. Emma walked over to Regina and put a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and was startled out of her daydream. “You okay?” Emma asked. “Sorry, yes I am fine, just lost in thought is all.” Regina smiled at her. “Okay, well I guess we should get going to the airport then.” Emma said smiling back. “Of course, we don’t want to miss our flight.” Regina said while collecting her things.

A/N: Not beta’d so all mistakes are mine. Please comment and let me know what you think. This will be a multi-chapter fic that will be SQ endgame.


	2. Tahiti Here We Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our girls are on their way to Tahiti.

Somewhere on a Beach   
Tahiti Here We Come 

A/N: Emma and Regina get to the airport and start their long travel. Sorry, it took so long to get this chapter out. I am the worst when it comes to writing and taking the time to do so. I hope you enjoy, this is not beta'd so all mistakes are mine. 

It didn't take long to get to the airport from the hotel that they had stayed in the previous night. If Regina was being honest it was taking longer to get through security than it had taken to drive to the airport. Luckily for her, Emma had prewarned her about having to take off her shoes while going through this part of the process. It was mundane moments like this that Regina wished her and Emma could use their magic to transport onto the plane; heck even Tahiti itself. Even if there was magic outside of Storybrooke there wouldn't be enough to get them transported anywhere. Not having magic was the worst feeling for Regina. Not having control of this situation was even harder than anything that she had done as of late. She liked being in control, hence her title as mayor. She couldn't trust anyone enough to be in more control than herself. Doing menial tasks like this made it hard for her to want to go out and explore the world that they were in. She liked having her magic and all that she could do with it even if she never left the confines of her small town. But she knew that she needed to do this for Emma and so she did.

Once they were done they had a thirty-minute wait before boarding the plane. Regina took advantage of this extra time to text Henry. Be good for Zelena and help your grandparents if needed, please. She knows he would do those things regardless, but couldn't help herself from asking. She heard the notification on her phone and read the response, Of course, I will Mom. No need to worry about us while you are gone. She smiled and type back a quick message. Your mother and I love you and we will be checking in from time to time. She looked over to Emma and read off the message Henry sent back. Tell Ma I said hi and love you guys too. Emma smiled at the sentiment and said: "he is such a good kid, we did well with him." "Yeah, we did," Regina said smiling back at her. "I hope that he is going to be okay without us for so long though." She said looking sadly at Emma. "I am sure that he will be fine, heck he will be the one running the show most of the time, I'm sure." She said taking a seat next to the mayor. Regina laughed and said, "I'm sure your right, I don't know if we can count on the ones that we left in charge to take care of things like he will." The younger woman smiled and bumped shoulders with her, "They will all be fine. We don't need to worry about them, just about us and this awesome vacation that we are going on."

Henry chuckled at his mom's text messages, he knew that his mom's loved each other and hoped that this vacation would help them realize it. He hated to see is Ma so badly hurt by Hook, but didn't want him to be her true love either. The Queen and Savior were destined to be together. It was their story, the Queen casts the curse and the Savior comes back to break it and return all the happy endings including the Queens. That is why he brought Emma to Storybrooke in the first place, to bring back all of the happy endings, especially theirs. Hook did nothing but bring sadness and loneliness to both to both of his mother's lives. They seemed like they would have figured what their destiny was at some point, but then he had to show up and ruin it all. Too bad he couldn't say anything to his birth mother, he didn't want to ruin his relationship with her like he had done with Regina. All he could do at this point was to have hope and take care of the town while they were gone.

It was finally time for Regina and Emma to board the plane. Regina was extremely nervous as she had never flown before. She was hoping that this would be a smooth flight and that there was nothing to worry about. As soon as they took their seats in first class they buckled in and she held onto the armrests. Emma could sense how her behavior and mood had changed and took a hold of her hand. "Hey, it will be alright. Flying is the safest form of transportation in this realm." She told her. "I know, but it still doesn't make my nerves feel any better." Emma squeezed her hand and said, "I will hold your hand until you feel better, even if it is the entire flight there." "Thank you dear, but at some point, I may need to use the facilities, and won't need you to follow." the brunette chuckled. "Of course, your majesty anything for you." The Savior said bowing her head slightly. This made the former queen laugh and lightly slap her on the shoulder, with her free hand of course. "Well, I don't think this queen needs the savior quite yet if I do I will let you know," Regina said with a devilish smirk on her face.

It took about another 30 or so minutes for the rest of the flight to board the plane. During this time both women stayed pretty quiet. Each lost in thought of the other and how their trip was going to affect their relationship. Regina hoped that it would help Emma see that they belonged together and forget Hook even existed. Emma, on the other hand, was hoping to have a nice relaxing time and get to spend some much needed time with her best friend. She was also hoping that she could figure out all of the recent feelings that she was having. She knew that there was something there but, never really acknowledged them before Hook, and shoved them way down into the recesses of her mind after. Spending this much time with anyone would be a new experience for her and she wasn't exactly sure what she was feeling enough to think any more than just a best friend at this point.

When the plane finally started to move Regina held onto Emma with the grip of a dragon. Not letting go even a little bit until they were stable in the air. The fair-haired woman knew that she needed reassurance since this was her first experience on a plane and wanted nothing more than to be there for her. After all the raven-haired beauty had been there for her so many times in the past. Once they were steady in the air they both took a deep breath Regina still holding onto Emma's hand. "Sorry about that, I didn't realize that it would be that rough going up." "Regina, don't worry about it. I remember the first time I flew and was equally as scared as you are now." "Miss Swan, a queen never gets scared, I was merely holding your hand for support." "Whatever you say; I will let go of your hand now my lady," Emma responded with a laugh. "No! Please, I might need that support for just a little bit longer." "Yes, my queen," Emma said. Regina's body reacted in ways that she hadn't felt in years since he had Daniel. She knew that her feelings for Emma were getting stronger the longer they spent alone time together and was hoping that this trip would pay off. If not, it was a good thing that they both had their own rooms. She was sure that there would be times when she would have to release some of the tension that was bound to build up.

They held hands until it the stewardess came around with their lunch. They both reluctantly pulled away and started eating. "Well, the food is much better up here in first class than it is in coach," Emma said devouring the meal that was set in front of her. "Yes, it is quite good for airplane food," Regina responded. "You would think that it came straight from Granny's with how quickly you are eating it." Regina started eating slowly, she knew that they had a long flight and that it was best to eat when she could, otherwise she might regret it later. "Well, it isn't as good as Granny's, but we didn't have much of a breakfast, so I am starving," Emma responded in between bites. "Yes, well you are further proving that you eat like a child," Regina said with a smile on her face.

Once the food was gone and cleaned up she decided to take a nap. It had been a long day and rest was much needed. They still had a long flight to go and what better way of traveling than sleeping. Not too long after she had drifted off her head was on Emma's shoulder. The blonde leaned her head on top of Regina's and thought about all of the times that she had been there for her. All of the times that they had saved everyone together and how she couldn't have asked for a better friend and mother for Henry. 'Maybe there is a reason that I am feeling the way that I am. Is there more to this than just being best friends? No, maybe not, maybe I am just lonely without Hook and am just trying to fill that void that he left.' Emma thought. All too soon she fell asleep herself thinking of Regina as she did so. They were both lost in dreams of each other, one not knowing the future and the other hoping for the best.


End file.
